Bickering, Pain, and Jealousy
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Just a typical day at the Gray household for Caitlyn. Or so she thought.


**The Naitlyn I just wrote inspired this, actually…I loved writing the violence in this. xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

"Stupid, stupid rain."

"It's not stupid! It's beautiful, you moron."

"…It's stupid."

"Hah, you didn't deny that you're a moron!"

"Shut up."

"Make me." Caitlyn smirked haughtily at Shane before turning back to look at the downpour outside of the Gray's window. The water pattered heavily onto the ground and she couldn't help but think it was beautiful, "It's like tears from the sky."

Shane gave her an odd look, as if trying to decide whether or not to voice what he was thinking, "What?" Caitlyn asked defensively.

"Nothing." Shane stated simply, but they both knew he was lying.

"Well, I'm going to go see what Nate's up to." Caitlyn spoke up after a moment, heading for the stairs, "You're way too boring." She disappeared up the stairs before Shane had a chance to retaliate.

As it turned out, Nate was sitting at his desk, playing a game on the computer. Boring, indeed, but Caitlyn refused to go back downstairs to do absolutely nothing with Shane again. What had happened to her coming over so they could all hang out? Oh, yeah, they were waiting for Jason to get back with the food.

"Are you winning?" she asked over Nate's shoulder, making him jump. Caitlyn smiled in amusement when he didn't reply or say anything about her scaring him. With a sigh after a few moments of silence, she pushed his arm aside and took a seat on his lap.

"Aren't you a little big to be sitting on my lap?" Nate asked amused, but distracted by his game.

"Are you calling me fat?" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at him, but he was to absorbed in his game again. When he continued to not reply, she moved so that her head was in front of the computer screen, "Answer. Fat. Me. Am I?"

"Of course you are."

It wasn't Nate that had replied, though, it was Shane standing in the doorway, leaving Caitlyn gaping and Nate's eyes widen considerably. He was about to tell her not to be ridiculous.

"Don't listen to him, Cait," Nate tossed a real glare at his older brother, "He'd say anything to insult you."

"I'm gonna kill him." She breathed to Nate.

"What was that, Caitlyn?" Shane smirked, having not heard her reply to such a strong insult.

"I said," she raised her voice, "I'm going to _kill you_."

"Oh, I'm so sca-" Shane's mocking voice was cut off by Nate's interruption.

"I think she's serious, bro."

"I am so serious." Caitlyn confirmed.

"Why are you sitting on Nate's lap?" Shane asked suddenly, whether to try to change the subject or because he just realized, she didn't know. Nor did she care. When she jumped up from her spot, Shane instantly dashed from the room, but Caitlyn didn't stop.

She caught him halfway down the hall-she was faster than some people thought-and jumped onto his back, bringing him down with the added weight that caught him off guard. They both landed on the floor with a loud thump and Nate could be heard from the bedroom down the hall.

"Be careful, guys." He warned, but that was the only intervention he made until a moment later, "And no bloodstains, please, Cait."

They both ignored Nate's words, though, as she scrambled to sit up, beating him to the chase and seating herself on his stomach with an evil look on her face, "You were saying, Shane?"

"I-can't-breathe-!" Shane pretended to gasp, resulting in his receiving a hit in the chest from Caitlyn, "Hey! No violence!" he protested.

"You called me fat and then implied it again. You deserve as much pain as can be inflicted without resulting in _death_." Caitlyn hissed-not sure if she was really angry or just having fun. Maybe a little bit of both.

"Oh, please." Shane rolled his eyes, attempting to sit up despite her, but she rested her hands on either of his shoulders and pushed him back down, "Look how much your weight weighs me down." He smiled cockily.

"You're at my mercy, yet you keep talking insults. You really are stupid." She glared down at him, taking in his cocky expression and messed hair.

"Because you're so intimidating, Cait." Shane added sarcastically, but yelped when she jabbed him in the side with her knee. The cocky expression was quickly replaced by an angry one, "Seriously, Caitlyn, get off or I'll make you."

"Oh, is Shane mad now that he knows I can actually inflict pain?" Caitlyn smirked, knowing she was one up and he was growing more irritated by the second. His burning eyes and frown were proof enough of the irritation she was quickly causing him.

"That's it-" With that simple phrase, Shane was wrestling against her which resulted in a moment of a silent struggle, a sharp pain in the wrist for Caitlyn, and them rolling into Shane's own bedroom.

"Jerk!" Caitlyn snapped, hating that Shane was now the one that had her pinned to the floor. Fast, she was. Strong, indeed. Stronger than a guy a bit bigger than her? No, sadly not.

"Guys? Are there any fatalities? Mom will be mad if someone dies while I'm in charge." Nate's voice came from down the hall and Caitlyn opened her mouth to call him to get Shane off, but a warm hand covered her mouth.

"We're both alive!" Shane called out before looking down at Caitlyn again, "Hey, this is our problem, cheater." Shane pointed out with a smirk as Caitlyn shoved his hand away with a fierce glare.

"Get off." She demanded.

"Oh, is Caitlyn angry that I'm stronger than her?" Shane mocked her comment earlier and Caitlyn took her turn at feeling her anger boiling as she gritted her teeth. This wasn't fun anymore-it never was if she wasn't winning.

She wasn't going to admit defeat. Especially to Shane Gray, of all people. She'd die (not literally) first. Already he was on her last nerve, but that happened often when he was around. Nate and Jason were used to their constant arguing, insulting, and fighting. It rarely got physical, though.

Caitlyn pushed against his chest with a glare at him when he looked amused at her failed attempt to be free, "I'll punch you." She warned. Shane shook his head in amusement.

"I doubt that."

"You really want to take that chance?" she gave him one last warning.

Shane only smirked cockily, "I really do."

So Caitlyn punched him. Not in the face, but in the stomach. And if she hadn't been beneath him at the time, it would have been the perfect plan of escape. But she was, so it wasn't. It resulted in her being crushed under his weight and gasping for breath before squeezing out from under him.

"Warned you." She stated simply, sitting on his stomach again and hearing him groan-again. It was a moment before Caitlyn realized that maybe, just _maybe_ she had seriously caused some damage. She _could_ punch hard.

With a frown, "Are you okay?"

"You punched me." Shane groaned, "And you ask if I'm _okay_?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you were such a sissy." Caitlyn shrugged, watching his face still in a grimace of pain.

"You're sitting on me."

She nodded.

"Where you punched me. And you ask if I'm okay?" Shane pointed out. Caitlyn only nodded again, knowing she wasn't being very merciful. But then, when was she?

"Well, are you?" she asked again, but Shane didn't reply. Caitlyn bit her lip at his eyes being closed. Seriously. Did she really punch him _that_ hard? Well, she _had_ been angry… "I warned you…" she muttered under her breath as she got off of him.

Still no reaction or reply and Caitlyn sighed and patted his stomach where she'd punched him, she saw him visible flinch-despite his eyes being closed-and that's when the guilty hit her. For once.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Caitlyn said flatly, which in "Caitlyn language" Nate would have translated as "Oh, sorry". Instead of apologizing, she waited a moment to see if he'd open his eyes and say he was kidding.

"Do you have a bruise?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, Cait, I didn't check." Shane snapped.

"You don't have to be rude." Caitlyn stated huffily.

"You punched me and _I'm_ the rude one?" he asked icily. Caitlyn shot him a vicious glare at his tone even though his eyes were closed. With a sigh, she rested her hand on his stomach a moment before pulling his green t-shirt up. There was, indeed, a bruise forming and Caitlyn wasn't sure whether to be impressed with herself, guilty at having punched him so hard, or embarrass with the fact that she could now feel Shane's eyes on her.

"It's not that bad-you're being a baby." She found herself saying defensively, jerking her hand away from his shirt and her eyes from his exposed skin to meet his eyes with a roll of her own.

"Oh, thanks for the apology, Cait." Shane stated in a very clipped tone before getting up and shoot a glare at her. Caitlyn stood also and beat him to the door, blocking his path.

"Just payback for calling me fat." Caitlyn informed him coolly with one eyebrow raised. There was a long silence before either of them moved, but when they did it was Shane who pulled Caitlyn out of the doorway and closed the door.

"It's not my fault you were stupid enough to fall for the insult." Shane nearly growled. He could be quite intimidating after being punched in the stomach and Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks, Shane, you've successfully insulted my intelligence and appearance in under half an hour. That's a new record isn't it?" Caitlyn stomped on his foot, enjoying the pained look reappear on his face before he groaned and attempted to catch his balance-by holding onto her.

_Oh, good gracious boy, stop taking me down in the process of your pain, would you?_

Thankfully, they only landed on the bed, Caitlyn lying on top of the groaning and angry Shane. She felt her face flush at the realization of being so close against him but didn't have time for a sharp remark before Shane rolled over so she was pinned underneath him and his glare.

"I should stop insulting you-it only results in me being in pain." Shane stated in a low voice and a fierce look, "But you're too cute when you're angry."

Caitlyn didn't have much time to be taken aback because it was immediately after these words that Shane kissed her eagerly. For a moment, she couldn't react and felt frozen-well, she _was_ trapped-to the spot. Instinct told her to encourage him, and Caitlyn found herself reaching to run her fingers through his dark, silky hair.

Shane pulled away much too soon, brown eyes locking with brown as his face lingered extremely close to hers, "Why were you sitting on Nate's lap?" he asked huskily, worry hinted in his expression.

"Jealous?" Caitlyn smirked, linking her fingers behind his neck.

**I would, of course, love to see reviews for this. :D**


End file.
